


FairGames Weekend Prompts

by SykoShadowRose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, FairGameWeekend, Getting Together, M/M, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26767156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SykoShadowRose/pseuds/SykoShadowRose
Summary: A single story of Qrow and Clover getting together and finding peace.Except the last chapter- That's a brief Fantasy AU.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 18
Kudos: 27





	1. Outfits/Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I did all six prompts but it was basically one long fic chopped into bits...

**Outfits**

“Are you out of your damned mind!?” James blinked in shock, leaning back for balance as Qrow stormed into his office and _walked up him_ , feet braced on his thighs and hands fisted in his jacket to yell down at him. James quickly shifted so that his metal half bore most of their weight, wondering if it would be worth the trouble to ask what the problem was when the two of them plus Winter and the Ace Ops were supposed to be getting ready for a meeting with the Atlesian Council and several of the more influential members of society.

Winter followed behind him, as stern looking as ever, with Elm and Vine flanking her. Harriet zipped in, carrying something that James recognized as a restraining device, similar to the gravity bolas but with the added element of lightning dust. It was meant to restrain without directly damaging a person or their arua and the electric shock was intended to render the target pliant for the arrest. It was still in the developmental stage, there were still problems with the charge level for the lightning dust, and he frowned to see it. Qrow obviously recognized what it was intended for because the lanky male leapt off of him, spinning mid-air to crouch down defensively in the corner with a vicious hiss.

Marrow peeked around the edge of the door, obviously ordered to help with whatever was going on but not wanting to be involved. At this point the General didn’t blame him. He didn’t know what was going on but he _didn’t have time for this bullshit._

The resulting chaos of the specialists trying to “peacefully” capture and subdue the legendary hunter tore through his office to the point where the General gave up trying to control the situation and sacrificed the ground, commandeering Marrow to come with him to help prepare for the council meeting that was supposed to be taking place in only a _two short hours_. (What were they thinking!?) After all, there was no reason to let the youngest Operative suffer for his elders’ poor decisions and James could honestly use the help. 

And since Winter was obviously occupied elsewhere… 

~*~

Clover tipped his head curiously at the screamed death threats and shouted orders behind the door. Recognizing the voices of Winter and Qrow as the two most prominent, he made the wise decision to not get involved and continued on his way to meet the General with the files he’d retrieved from the archives. 

Not even he was willing to try his luck by getting between the two of them fighting.

He joined Marrow and James in the meeting room, helping set up the last details, but he couldn’t help glancing at the clock. There was less than an hour before the meeting and strangely neither Winter of the rest of the Ace Ops had arrived. Qrow at least, he expected. He wouldn’t put it past the man to show up late on purpose to demonstrate his distaste for the whole show of the meeting. It had gone past the half hour mark when he heard shouting outside the room before the door was flung open and a flailing Qrow was thrown in by a group of disheveled Atlesian Specialists.

Winter dismissed the others to go ready themselves and stepped into the room. Hair half down and uniform ripped, the lieutenant faced them in a parade rest, seeming to ignore their bewildered looks.. “My apologies, General. We may be a tad late to the meeting.” 

“You wouldn’t be if you’d left me alone.” Qrow growled at her, his back still facing them as he glowered at her. Clover could see that his pants were white and his cape, while still red, was brighter and came to a clean point in the center instead of being tattered. Obviously they’d decided to clean him up for the meeting, whether he liked it or not.

Winter whirled to sneer right at him. “Headmaster Ozpin and Glynda may have allowed you to dress as a lawless vagabond but it will not be permitted here! We need to present a united front and like it or not you are part of it!” With a quick salute to James and a last glare at Qrow, she departed to make herself presentable for the coming meeting.

Cursing and grumbling under his breath, Qrow shoved his hand into his pockets and turned around to take a seat, giving the three in the room a proper look at what had been done to him.

And Clover lost his mind.

~*~

Clover wasn’t sure how he was supposed to concentrate with Qrow sitting right across from him. He thought the meeting was nearing the half-way point and the Captain honestly couldn’t remember a single detail. Looking at Qrow’s back had been easy. For all the changes of color, his back still looked basically the same. It wasn’t until he turned around that Clover forgot how to function. It wasn’t the first time he’d seen Qrow with his hair back, the hunter had a habit of brushing it back before intense fights. It was the rest of the outfit that stopped him in his tracks. Knowing how Qrow felt about Atlas, he’d never imagined seeing the man wrapped in their colors on it’s own. But to see him wearing a full Atlesian military uniform that fit his trim form was…

It was similar to what he and the other Aces wore but the long sleeves had been neatly folded up in a familiar way and the collar of the jacket was blue. He had a grey undershirt with lacings at the top under a white vest, with a red lined jacket over it. He didn’t seem to have the bandana but around his neck was a necklace with Vale’s medallion clearly visible. His usual wristband had been swapped out for a dark blue one with Atlas’ symbol on it and two of the rings on his left hand prominently displayed the emblems for Vacuo and Mistral. Clover was willing to bet that it had been Winter’s idea to cover the hunter with the marks of all four kingdoms, to remind everyone present that he had ties and connections everywhere. It was a smart political move and a smooth power play. Clover just wished he could focus enough to contribute to the meeting more.

~*~

“Hold up soldier boy!”

Clover practically froze solid at the raspy order. He had hoped to quietly retreat to his room where he could burn the memory of Qrow in an Atlas uniform into his mind for future… reasons. He had not expected to have to talk to the hunter while he was still _wearing_ it.

He forced a smile, hoping he looked as at ease as ever when he turned to meet the soft red eyes. It was harder than he wanted to admit to keep eye contact so he didn’t stare hopelessly at Qrow in the uniform. “Qrow, what can I do for you?”

A dark brow raised incredulously. “Um, did you listen to any part of what was going on in there?”

Well… shit…

“I… had other things on my mind…” The Captain admitted quietly, praying to any power that would listen for Qrow not to ask what he’d been thinking so much about.

Thankfully someone was listening because Qrow only gave an amused snort and waved at him to start walking again. “Wish I coulda got away with that. Most of it was useless bullshit and political posturing. The only important bit was when Jimmy promised that we’d do a few discreet patrols to try to find whoever is killing people down in Mantle. Well he said you guys would be discreet anyways.”

“Ah. He’s hoping that if we’re out of uniform and don’t stand out as much, we might find something.” That made sense, and if he’d been paying attention instead of stupidly pining he might have been able to add more to the idea in the meeting.

“Exactly. So… You got anything to hunt in besides this?” Long fingers reached out to playfully flick his collar. Qrow smirked as he obviously looked him over, like he was trying and failing to imagine Clover out of uniform and making a joke of it at the same time. It was amazing how much the hunter could convey with so few words and a look. 

“Yea. I’m sure I’ve got something in my closet that I can pull out.” Clover answered thoughtfully. If Qrow wanted to see him out of uniform, well, he had nothing against the idea. He just had to pick out what would go best with the job.

~*~

Qrow bit his lip, leaning back against the wall while he waited for Clover to show up. He was actually quite curious as to what the brunette would wear. He’d be disappointed if it had sleeves but then… Qrow had begun to wonder if Clover would even be able to move with sleeves on…

The raven entertained the ridiculous idea of the brunette struggling to put sleeves on and then not knowing how to properly move wearing them for a good five minutes just for fun before he heard footsteps approaching. Blinking back to reality he was pleased to see that there was, in fact, no sleeves on Clover’s civilian hunting gear. Black pants, heavy boots and a grey sleeveless shirt with a four-leaf clover on it (so much for discreet) under a green jacket with the sleeves ripped off.

A slow smile crossed Qrow’s face. Clover looked damned good in civilian gear and he was already thinking up ways to get him out of the uniform more often. He’d put those plans to use later though. For now they had a job to do.

**Confessions**

Qrow perched on the balcony railing, heedless of the dangers that came from the blowing wind or the height of the building. The ball had finally moved past the political introductions and public reassurances that all would be set right in the world. He’d used the opportunity to slip away from everyone before his semblance could act up and cause trouble for someone. The last thing they needed now that things were looking up was Misfortune haunting them. At least it felt like there was truth to the promises. Tyrian and Watts had been captured and were under constant, heavy guard. Robyn had won the election and was already working to make things better for Mantle. With Watts and Tyrian out of the way they’d been able to focus more on Amity without fear of it being hacked. The new communications tower had been launched that morning and James had already been able to talk to both Glynda and Theodor about their kingdoms. 

Of course with all the good, there had to be some bad.

While Watts had been taken by surprise and captured relatively peacefully, nothing was ever easy when it came to the insane faunus. The fight with Tyrian had been a close one and Clover had been injured in the fight while guarding his back. Thankfully it hadn’t been fatally serious but it was enough that the man was in the medical ward for at least a few days while his aura healed him. As if his partner’s blood staining the snow wasn’t enough, he’d been forced to attend this damned ball (alone) when he’d rather be in his own room or at Clover’s bedside. To pour salt in the wound, the kids had gotten wind of the Ace Ops dressing him up in a uniform for a meeting and demanded that they be allowed to dress him up for the ball. 

The “or else” had never been said but it had been heard loud and clear.

So now he was sitting outside in a pair of black pants that were a tad tighter than what he would have picked for himself with boots that had a bit more heel than he’d ever worn in his life and a shirt he never would have given a glance. The black shirt shifted to red at the edges and was made of some kind of light airy material, but what bothered him was the cut of the shirt. The sleeves came to just past his elbows, long fringes designed to look like feathers draping from the bottom. The neck was high and thick around his throat because it was _backless_ and the clip on the back of his neck to secure it in place had the secondary job of dripping thin silver chains decorated with red gemstones down his back, drawing even more attention to it. The bottom of the shirt in the back was flared and designed to fold in so they looked just like tail-feathers. 

He just _knew_ this wasn’t some shirt they happened to find in a store and thought of him. It fit too perfectly to be off the rack. It had to have been tailor made. He was willing to bet Weiss was behind it. Not that the other girls couldn’t have (it was probably Yang’s idea to do the feather design) just that the fabric and cut screamed “high class” in a way that any of the other girls wouldn’t bother with.

He felt ridiculous no matter how much the kids told him he looked great. Of course they would think so. They were the ones who’d dressed him after all. 

Qrow sighed in resignation, reaching up to brush his bangs back before remembering that his hair had (once again) been slicked back against his will. Huffing again, this time in annoyance, he let his hand fall, leaning forward on his knees and tried his hardest to ignore just how vulnerable and exposed he felt with his back openly displayed. He despised coming to these types of gatherings. They always ended with him alone and isolated from everyone else. And since he’d stopped drinking, he didn’t even have that to keep him occupied. 

~*~

Clover frowned as he made another circuit of the room. He’d been told by several people that Qrow was here at the ball but he had yet to catch even a glimpse of his partner. He was beginning to wonder if the former spy had slipped back to his rooms, though he hoped not. It wasn’t that Clover couldn’t visit him later but he’d been hoping to ask for a dance from the other and he’d like that dance to be here at the actual ball. 

The brunette let out a quiet sigh of relief when movement of the balcony caught his attention and he realized it was Qrow. Teal eyes traced the contours of the imperfect back, drawn there by the jewels on the delicate chains still swaying from his previous motions. The elder looked ethereal in the silver light of the moon and he lightly cleared his throat, both to get Qrow’s attention and to free his voice.

“Here you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!”

Qrow jerked around, barely able to keep from toppling over in an ungainly heap. He hadn’t expected anyone to come out to the balcony and certainly hadn’t thought anyone would be looking specifically for him. “Oh! Hey! I… I thought you were still recovering in the infirmary.” Carmine eyes narrowed on him in suspicion as Qrow slid down the ground. The Atlesian’s color seemed okay but he was a soldier and Qrow knew he could hide his ailments if he needed to.

Clover held up both hands in peace knowing he needed to placate the other if he was going to have any hope of dancing with him. “I’ve been cleared to move around but I’m not allowed to do anything strenuous.”

“Oh. That’s good to hear.” Qrow breathed out a relieved sigh, taking him at his word and leaning back against the banister. The stone was ice cold against his lower back but he didn’t pull away. The feeling was grounding. Something to focus on besides the memory of the last time he’d seen Clover, pale and stained with his own blood after taking a blow meant for _him_.

Those soft red eyes he loved to look into had become unfocused, his crumpling expression a good indication of where his mind had gone. Clover wanted to wipe it away, replace it with a smile instead. It was too much like the distraught devastation Clover remembered seeing before his world had gone black and he’d woken to the white walls of the medical ward. Taking a deep breath, Clover pushed the memory down. He’d come out here for a reason.

Qrow blinked down at the hand that appeared in his vision, following it up the arm covered in green silk to the chest wrapped in a grey vest all the way to the teal eyes watching him expectantly.

“Dance with me?” There was an underlying hope that made the words tremble. As if they meant more than what they were saying. It made the nerves in Qrow’s entire body zing. 

Qrow pushed back harder against the stone, to the point he imagined he could feel every little link from the thin chains dangling down his back. Anxiousness tried to creep in, to spike until he flung himself over the balcony and flew away where he couldn’t hurt anyone. “You…? What?”

“Please?” Clover’s face was too earnest, his plea too heartfelt for Qrow to refuse and he found himself laying his own hand within the offered palm without thinking about it.

It wasn’t until Clover’s other hand slid to the small of his back beneath the chains, warming the skin, that his mind caught up with him.Qrow drew a shuddering breath, stepping closer to place his unclaimed hand on Clover’s shoulder. He allowed Clover to lead him around the balcony since the brunette had been the one to ask and closed his eyes, resting his head against a broad shoulder. He felt Clover release his hand and let the now free one join it’s counterpart around his waist. He felt lost for only a moment before he rested his hand on a strong arm, though he hadn’t missed a step even with the shift.

“Qrow?” Clover’s voice gently pierced the trance he was in, drawing him back to reality a tiny bit. Not enough to open his eyes though.

“Hmm?” He felt lips near his temple. Clover’s body was warm, lulling him in even further, the heartbeat near his ear going strong.

“There’s something I need you to know okay?”

“Mhm.” Confusion tried to root in him but there was no place for it. He was comfortable where he was, safe with his partner and surrounded by family, friends and even allies. What could be so important that Clover couldn’t wait until later? 

Clover’s next words took his breath away, made him feel like he was falling and drowning all at once. Left him without a single thought left in his brain. Nothing but the contradicting instincts to get as far away as possible and holding as tight as he could and never letting go.

“I love you.”


	2. Starlight/Scars

**Starlight**

The starlight reflected beautifully in his eyes. Clover felt like he’d have more appreciation for the way the gentle light from the night sky kissed Qrow’s pale skin if he wasn’t currently concerned that the other wasn’t breathing. Those soft lips finally parted, drawing in a sharp gasp of much needed air, his eyes blinking quickly. Clover watched helplessly as the stars were magnified by the unshed tears, lifting one hand to cup Qrow’s cheek. He had known, on some level, that his confession would shake Qrow down to his core but still… Somehow he hadn’t expected the reaction to be quite so visceral.

The stars vanished from sight as Qrow closed his eyes, leaning forward to press his forehead to Clover’s collarbone. Clover released him, his hand falling back to a slender waist as he pulled the lithe hunter closer, shushing him gently as the chilled body trembled in his hold. “It’s alright Qrow. You don’t have to say anything. I just needed to tell you. I needed you to know in case…”

_In case everything goes wrong._

There was a small, choked off sound from the thin body pressed against him as he heard the unspoken words. It hurt Clover to hear it but he couldn’t bring himself to be anything but honest with Qrow. Qrow pulled back to look at him, the silver light turning the unshed tears to diamonds in his lashes.

“Clover…” Qrow tried not to shiver, not because of the cool air but because of the way the night painted the brunette. 

His tanned skin was too pale, almost ghost-like, and Qrow hated how it looked. How deathly he appeared. Clover was a man that belonged in the daylight. Forever kissed by the sun. But the starlight glittered in his teal eyes as he gazed down at him, their intensity enough to draw him completely in. Intensely enough to block out the too pale skin and the awful memories of what could have been.

His hands slid up, holding Clover’s face as he moved to brush their lips together in a whisper of a kiss. The hands holding him tightened their grip, the owner of them fighting to stay calm and controlled. So he did it again. And again. And again. Over and over until he was certain that he would have bruises from the fingertips digging into his flesh. Then and only then did he grant Clover what he so desperately wanted. What he’d so patiently waited for.

The kiss started out slow, gentle, like Clover was making sure he had Qrow’s full permission. It became stronger, more passionate, as the younger became convinced that he was allowed this. One kiss became two, became three. Until they lost track of when one ended and another began. Eventually Clover managed to pull himself away, having gotten the answer he’d been praying for with only his name spoken from that clever mouth, shaped by that sharp tongue. Not there was only one more thing for him to ask.

“Stay the night with me. Let me hold you tonight.”

And there was only one answer for Qrow to give.

“Okay.”

**Scars**

Clover woke with the sense that something was not quite right. The fact that it was still night might have had something to do with it, he was sure. The room was pitch black when he opened his eyes but as he became aware of his surroundings he realized what had woken him. There was a faint force shaking the bed, just enough to register in his tried mind. He reached out blindly, flipping the light on to it’s lowest setting to determine the source. It was as teal eyes landed on the lump under his covers that he remembered the night before.

The ball, the dance, his confession. Qrow agreeing to spend the night. Were it not for the other sharing his bed he’d think he’d dreamed the whole night up.

But sometime after they’d fallen asleep Qrow had apparently rolled away from him and burrowed under the blankets. The minute shaking of the bed was due to his trembling body. Clover frowned in concern. The room was a comfortable temperature and though Clover slept without a shirt he had a sheet, blanket, and quilt on his bed.

The shivering could not possibly be from the cold.

The brunette sat up in the bed , cautiously reaching over to pull back the covers enough that he could see Qrow’s face. The hunter’s beautiful face was twisted in distress, brows pinched, mouth turned down. It made Clover’s heart clench to see the man so obviously upset even at a time when he should be at peace. The younger man took a wiry arm in hand and called the other’s name, shaking gently to wake him.

The eyes he so adored opened, filled with too much pain and fear. Clover brushed his thumb along the soft skin under his hand, feeling the spot where a Grimm’s bite had left it’s mark on the man he had grown to love. Qrow’s eyes blinked, cleared enough to see where he was, to realize he was safe. A shaking hand reached out to him, long fingers grazing over the mark Tyrian had left on him. Trembling tips barely brushed the shape of the angry red skin until Clover captured the pale hand and pulled it away, tanned fingers feeling the slightly different skin on a delicate wrist that was usually hidden by a wrist band.

Deprived of the use of his hand, Qrow leaned forward to press a gentle kiss to the knitted flesh, continuing until he’d covered the entire mark before he moved on to the other scars that littered the tanned skin. Clover Clover leaned back against the headboard, allowing Qrow the freedom to do as he wished. He tuggest the soft cotton shirt off of Qrow so he could feel the imperfections scattered across the pale back. Far more numerous than his own but he knew it wasn’t about his luck.

Qrow had been fighting far more dangerous enemies than Clover had likely ever seen in territories Clover had only heard about and he’d been doing it alone for most of his life. And each battle left a mark on the man currently learning the scars on his own body, even if the mark left behind wasn’t physical. Couldn’t be seen on the pale skin he wanted to learn as well as he knew his own.

One day, he’d ask about what made each scar and maybe he’d learn about the hidden ones he couldn’t see. He’d tell Qrow all about the ones he carried inside and out. But for tonight they could just lay with each other and learn the feel of those imperfect marks that made them who they were, that proved just how much they had survived.


	3. Seasons

When the morning light woke him as it fought to pierce the barrier of the curtains, Clover considered whether or not it was worth the effort of opening his eyes. Then the body he was holding moved and he decided that, yes it was. The Captain, always one to be up and about early, opted to stay in bed and study Qrow in a way he was rarely allowed to do. He was relieved to see that a peaceful expression on the other’s face, having worried after last night that the hunter would continue to be plagued by nightmares even after they had calmed each other. The early light softened the edges of his face, warmed his color in a way that made him seem more vibrant, more solid, than the night ever could. The moon made him ethereal, the sun… 

Qrow reminded Clover of Summer in Atlas in the sun. His smiles and laugh like the rare gentle rain that occasionally graced the barren lands. His temper the wild storms that sent the citizens running for cover without fail. The warm sun behind the clouds like the man’s too kind heart hidden under his gruff attitude. 

He was also the only other person Clover had ever met that could understand what it felt like to be seen as only a semblance. In the beginning, the friendship he had with Qrow would have been enough for him after the way so many times of having to prove he was where he was because of his own skill. There had been a strange thrill that came with working alongside someone who had no idea what his semblance was, who would be able to see him for himself first. He hadn’t planned on teling Qrow what his semblance was at the start either. But then the other had admitted his own semblance.

He’d looked so devastated, even though they were unharmed. Clover had found himself trying to offer comfort and play it off at the same time. He still wasn’t sure he’d made the best choice back then but looking down at Qrow now, he thought that it didn’t matter anymore. He loved Qrow and the other was obviously at least willing to give him a chance. He wasn’t about to take it for granted.

~*~

Qrow gradually woke to the sensation of eyes on him. He had a pretty good idea of who was watching him this time though and he felt no anxiousness or irritation. He only felt calm and relaxed. It was a huge difference from when he usually had nightmares. In fact he could usually recall every tiny detail of his nightly horrors but this time… all he could remember were the scars on Clover’s skin that he’d committed to memory.

Eventually he opened his eyes to meet the teal ones watching him. He smiled softly at the Captain. 

The smile that was given to him warmed him down to his heart and soul. It brought back memories of laying in a field during Spring in Anima as a child when he could get away for some time alone and with his team in Vale after they’d been sent to Beacon. Of laying in Tai’s garden with the girls in Patch. Everything about Clover reminded Qrow of Spring.

In Anima. In Beacon. In Patch.

It was in his smile. The gentle way he treated others. Encouraging growth and brightening everyone's days. The life that filled the air around him, offering hope to those that needed it despite how hard he must have been judged for his semblance.

It was so vastly different from the way James felt to him. Cold and distant some days, peaceful and quiet on others. Like Winter he was survivable but ruthless and unyielding in many ways. Qrow wasn’t sure how Clover could work so well with the man and still be the way he was.

He imagined Clover would get on well with Tai though. The semi-retired hunter full of life despite all he’d been through, like Autumn preparing to rest for Winter. One day he’d like to get the two of them together. He was absolutely certain he’d regret it within an hour but it would be worth it to see how they fared as friends.

For now, he set all such plans aside. He simply curled into Clover’s side, seeking the Springtime warmth and dragging the other back under the cover with him. Clover allowed his wild Summer storm to pull him down. They had nothing to do until after noon. There was no reason they couldn’t indulge sleeping in and cuddling for a bit.


	4. Fantasy AU

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be surprised if this turns into a full blown fic at some point in the future.

Clover tried to look over at their guide discreetly when they came to another part of the forest path that looked to be a dead end. The amused snort to his side told him it was still noticed. The lovely ear was tipped in their direction at the sound but Qrow’s attention stayed in front of them. Once again the elf merely adjusted his horse’s direction slightly and continued on, revealing a new trail that the human knights hadn’t seen. They had followed the elf to his homeland on orders from Queen Willow, who’s second child was close friends with the youngest elven princess. The request had been for aid against an invading tribe of orcs into their forest. When they had first arrived, there had been a small force of elves that had fought beside them. With the task completed the other elves had been sent home. Qrow had intended to see them safely home but there had been unfortunate news. 

The fleeing orcs had created an avalanche through the snowy mountain pass that led to Atlas, trapping them in Patch until the Spring months melted enough of the snow for magic to safely clear the rest away. It was still the early months of Autumn, meaning the knights would be kept from home for at least a season. When Qrow had sent a message to his family alerting them to their predicament, the elven royal family had invited them to stay with them at their castle. Clover was grateful that his men would be well taken care of while they waited but… 

Living in the same building as Qrow was going to be difficult.

His heart had tripped over itself when the slender elf (a prince in his own tribal lands) had arrived at Atlas and he’d willingly followed the raven into the unknown forests without hesitation. It had been hard enough to live so close to him out in the wilds while they fought the orcs. Being constantly on guard against any danger was a good deterrent against silly blooming emotions. But if they were in his home where he felt safe, where he could relax. Well. Clover knew the other knights were already rolling their eyes at him for his behavior towards the elf. It was about to get so much worse, he was sure of it.

~*~

Clover was relieved to learn that they were all given a room to themselves in the guest wing so his comrades would not need to bear his pinning and likewise he would not be forced to endure their teasing. Though the human had been resigned to confining himself to a limited area so he didn’t get lost in the forest village. But as he set foot out on the terrace to explore the gardens he was greeted with the sight of rich black hair, soft red eyes, and delicately pointed ears that kept drawing his attention even after months of traveling together.

As a shy smile curved the elf’s alluring lips, Clover smiled fully. Maybe something more would come of this stay that he’d ever dared to hope for. As he stepped down from the stone to the grass to fully greet Qrow, he knew he was looking forward to finding out.


End file.
